Bitter Betrayal
by Miss Astrid Johnston
Summary: Rated T for safety: Aaron meets up with an old friend, and they have a friendly battle with their Pokemon. But Aaron's old friend is a participant of the war, and betrays the 'friendly battle' by severely injuring Lucario. Can he pull through? R&R!
1. The Beginning

Prologue

A beautiful morning arose. Aaron and Lucario could see two figures in the distance. Aaron suddenly recognized the two as they came closer. A man and a large Pokemon stood together.

"Aaron! Long time, no see!" Keith, Aaron's old friend greeted warmly.

"It has been a while, Keith." Aaron replied kindly. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, well, I've been spending time with Garchomp here." Keith replied, looking at the jet Pokemon nearly as tall as he. "Who's you friend?"

Aaron looked down at Lucario, who seemed a little confused. "You mean Lucario? We've been training together as well." Aaron replied, resting a gloved hand on Lucario's shoulder.

"I'm getting an idea…" Keith said. "How about a friendly match between our Pokemon?"

"That sounds like fun!" Aaron replied. "What do you think?" He asked, looking down at Lucario.

"Do you want me to, Master…?" Lucario asked shyly.

"Lucario, it's not a matter of whether I want you or not. Do you want to battle Keith's Garchomp?" Aaron asked.

"…yes." Lucario said at last.

"Wow. Your Pokemon can speak the human language? That is pretty impressive, Aaron!" Keith marveled. "Garchomp may not be able to speak human, but he sure makes up for it in speed."

"Sounds like a battle! You're Garchomp okay with it?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, are you kidding? Garchomp loves matches! Don't you, big guy?" Keith said, smiling at the jet Pokemon. Garchomp cooed at the sound of a fight.

"Fantastic! How does tomorrow morning sound, right here?" Aaron offered.

"Sounds great! See you there!" Keith said warmly, walking away with Garchomp. Aaron waved, and continued on his path with Lucario.

Along the way, Keith smirked. "Aaron, you were always too easy to trick." He murmured evilly.

Okay, I know. Small first chapter, but don't worry. You will like the rest… I hope.


	2. The Mistakes are Made

The sun rose on not so much of a glorious morning. Dark, heavy clouds clothed the entire sky as thunder rumbled through.

"Lucario, it's really been a while since me and Keith had a friendly battle. I'm really looking forward to this." Aaron said to his partner as they waited.

"He seems kind…" Lucario said.

"Oh, he's been a great friend to me for years." Aaron replied. "It's really been a while."

A long distance away, Keith was preparing his wicked plans.

"Aaron and his weak little Lucario have been trying to stop the war for a while now. I wonder if Aaron will be so enthusiastic about fighting when his precious imp can't even move." He said darkly.

Garchomp growled in satisfaction at the thought of a completely unfair fight.

"You know the plan, right?" Keith asked.

"Grr…" Garchomp replied in agreement.

"Let's go, then."

Keith and his Pokemon walked out to where Lucario and Aaron waited.

"Aaron!" He called out. "You ready?"

"You bet I am!" Aaron replied. "Let's go, Lucario."

Lucario got up and followed Aaron uneasily. He couldn't exactly tell it, but something just didn't seem right. Assuming that he was apprehensive, he shrugged it off.

"Allright, Garchomp, let's do it! Go!" Keith called out as Garchomp walked out.

"Get out there and go, Lucario!" Aaron said. Lucario stepped forward, still nervous about the fight.

Keith smirked evilly. "Playtime is over!" He called out aggressively and darkly. "Garchomp, slam that mutt with Dragon Rush!" Aaron paled.

Garchomp snarled an agreement, and quick as lightning, dashed up and slammed himself against Lucario. The aura Pokemon felt an intense jolt of pain shoot through his chest as the jet Pokemon used so much power against him. Lucario fell to the ground, his arms barely supporting him.

"I… wanted to… win… and I will…" He said, getting up.

"Lucario, wait!" Aaron called, running up. It was too late.

"Slash." Keith said quietly.

Garchomp raised his arm as he dashed to his target. He brought down his sharp hand harshly across Lucario's torso, leaving a nasty gash oozing with blood.

"Traitor!!" Aaron yelled angrily. "You said this was a friendly match!"

Lucario fell down on the Earth, the jolt of sudden force hurting his already infected wounds.

"You've had your head in the clouds for too long, Aaron." Keith called out. "You thought that war could easily be stopped. I figured that hurting you companion would snap you out of your little 'peace' trance."

"I'm not letting you hurt Lucario anymore!" Aaron said, rushing to the injured aura Pokemon.

"Too late, my friend. Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Keith called out. Before Aaron could reach Lucario, Garchomp jumped into the air, and came back down with power. He rammed his fist into Lucario's stomach with amazing power.

Lucario felt the hard blow, and let out a cry of pain.

As soon as Aaron had the chance, he ran over to Lucario's side. He crouched down to the hurt Pokemon, terrified of what had happened to him.

"My my, it doesn't take much to hurt your precious Pokemon, does it?" Keith said tauntingly. "I'll leave you to lament." He walked away, and Garchomp followed.

"Lucario, can you hear me?" Aaron asked.

"…sorry… couldn't… win…" Lucario struggled to say through a raspy voice. He suddenly felt something climb up his throat that demanded be let out. He weakly rolled over on his stomach and coughed up bile, which added even more pain.

"Lucario, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry for falling for that scoundrel's dirty trick." Aaron said. "We need to find you help, and now."

Lucario wanted to respond, but the agony blocked it all off.

"The wound on your chest, we have to stop the bleeding." Aaron noted. He yanked off his cape, and wrapped it around Lucario's torso tightly.

"Is it too tight?" He asked. Lucario shook his head, no. Suddenly, thunder roared and rain began to fall heavily.

"I can't believe what I've done…" Aaron said. "I'm so sorry…"

"… Wasn't… your… fault…" Lucario replied almost inaudibly.

"It was my fault. I should have known earlier in the fight and pulled you out…" Aaron said, tears forming in his eyes and mixing with the rain. He took in a breath, and wiped his eyes. "That doesn't matter now. I'll call Pidgeot."

Lucario tried to keep his eyes open through the agony and heavy rain, but it was all futile. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a world of blackness.

So… I hope that was long enough. Seriously, I do. Was it? Tell me in your **review**.

Peace!


	3. The Struggle Continues

A/N: This chapter was actually inspired by the song 'Livin' on a Prayer'. Before I start, I just wanna say, thank you Bizz, Aqua059, and Bon Jovi! D

The rain continued to pour down heavily, weighing down on the grass in the ground and the leaves on the trees. It seemed like it was raining more on Aaron's soul more than the Earth.

"Where it Pidgeot?" He asked himself. "Lucario doesn't have much time left." After a few minutes, he finally gave up on waiting and calling.

"Forget this." He said. "Even if I have to go on foot, I will."

Being extra gentle, he lifted Lucario up onto his body, the Pokemon's arms hanging over his shoulders and Aaron supporting his legs.

Lightning flashed through the clouds in a zigzag motion, brightening up the darkened field in a millisecond-long flash. Thunder crackled in a massive uproar as the raindrops fattened.

Aaron ran across the fields and through the wind, praying to Mew that Lucario could make it through without getting even more hurt or getting sick.

_"If Lucario can withstand this for long enough, I just might be able to make it."_ Aaron thought to himself.

Lucario began to awaken. He could feel someone was supporting him through a bumpy ride, but that was hardly possible to notice through the pain of the wounds. It felt as though daggers and claws were ravaging through his chest, making it difficult to breathe properly, and with every motion of Aaron's pumping legs, he felt like he was going to throw up. Suddenly feeling unbalanced, he latched his paws together across Aaron's chest.

"You're awake." Aaron said; his voice bumping as he ran. "I'm getting you to the palace as soon as possible, okay?"

Lucario tried to respond, but what resulted was a gagging cough. His breathing picked up as he began to feel nauseous.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked nervously.

"…stop…please…" Lucario said weakly.

Aaron halted quickly, letting Lucario down on the ground. The aura Pokemon began to gag sickly with his head down, and it soon progressed into vomiting. Aaron worried for his friend, and tried stroking his back to soothe the pain. Every time Lucario's insides lurched, the pain was tripled by the bruise from Garchomp's powerful Brick Break move.

After it had subsided, Lucario, tried to pull himself back up.

"Don't move. I'll carry you." Aaron said, hoisting Lucario up on his back again. "Just hold on with your arms; I've got your legs."

With the little energy that he had, Lucario held on as Aaron began to sprint again.

_"I'll never forgive you, Keith…"_Aaron thought as he continued to run. _"Never…"_

The end of chapter three? Not impressed? Chapter four is coming soon, because I am updating like a crazy lady. Like a crazy lady? Heck, I am crazy! Not really, but… sigh please just review so I can stop blabbering.

Peace in!


	4. Found at Last

A/N: Gosh-darn. One review just makes me wanna update again. So I am. I will now stop talking so I can pack in as much good story stuff as I can. Happy 4th!

Roll the fanfic!

Lady Rin looked out of her all-glorious balcony.

"Aaron was supposed to come here today…" She thought out loud. "Maybe something is wrong?"

Suddenly, one of Rin's servants burst in through the door.

"Your highness, it's an emergency." He said, bowing. "We've found a member of the war, and taken him into captivity. He says that he's done something to Aaron's Pokemon!"

"Lucario? Something happened to him?" Rin asked in worry.

"That's what the man says." The servant replied, getting up.

"Don't send the searchers." Rin said with determination. "Prepare a Rapidash. I'll go looking for them."

"But your highness, there's a storm approaching." The servant replied nervously.

"I don't mind, just prepare a mount!" Rin replied hastily.

"Yes, your highness. Right away." The servant said, rushing out of the room. Within minutes, Lady Rin was escorted down to the stables. A groom gave her a leg up onto a beautiful Rapidash; Rin's personal favorite.

"I hope you find them, your highness." The female groom said as Rin steered the Rapidash, Blaze, out.

"Thank you. Goodbye!" Rin replied. She gave Blaze a kick, and the Rapidash raced off.

SWITCH SCENES

Aaron continued to dash across the field.

"Lucario, I think I can see the palace from here." He said to the injured Pokemon.

"…good…" Lucario replied weakly. The falling rain had made him feel cold, so he began to shiver. Aaron noticed this, and knew that it was not a good sign.

Aaron could feel the warm blood from Lucario's wounds against his back, but he didn't mind. He'd give up every belonging of his if it could keep Lucario alive and well.

Suddenly, Aaron heard galloping hooves that were very similar to that of a Rapidash's. He didn't stop, though.

"Who's there?" He called, still running.

"Aaron?" He heard a familiar voice call. His heart rose up in hope.

It was the goddess-like voice of Lady Rin.

"Lady Rin! Is that you?" He called through the pounding rain. He could then see a yellow body with a mane and tail of fire.

"Yes, Aaron, it's me!" Rin called back, asking Blaze to run faster. The Rapidash responded by racing with all the speed she had.

"…the…prin…cess…?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, Lucario. She's come to help us." Aaron replied, stopping.

Rin could see Aaron up close by now, and halted Blaze from a steadfast gallop to a halt, and quickly dismounted.

"Aaron! What happened?" She called through the rain, crouching next to him.

When she laid eyes on Lucario, her hand covered her mouth in shock. The poor Pokemon had a huge gash across his chest that poured blood, was soaking wet, had a very noticeable and discolored bruise on his stomach, and was shivering almost uncontrollably.

"What on Earth happened to him!?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story, but we don't have time now." Aaron replied. "He needs help, and now."

"Right. Blaze is a strong Rapidash, she can hold us all." Rin replied. "Aaron, help me get Lucario up on her."

Aaron nodded, and ever-so-gently held Lucario in his arms. The aura Pokemon felt sudden pain, and tried not to cry out. Aaron could tell the agony in Lucario's facial features, and felt the guilt all over again.

Rin mounted up on Blaze as soon as Aaron was ready.

"Here," Aaron said handing Lucario over. Rin took his upper body, and Aaron still held his legs. Together, they carefully placed him atop the horse-like Pokemon. Aaron mounted as well, steadying himself atop the saddle by holding onto Lady Rin. Rin steadied Lucario by placing him in front of her, but to where she could still reach the reins.

"Hang on," Rin told Aaron. "With this storm, we're in for one wild ride."

Rin kicked the Rapidash again, and the fire horse Pokemon took off, in the rain.

Chapter four is now over. So, yeah. Review, please.


	5. Hope is On Her Way

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. To ANON, I can't put ash in the fanfic. This is, sort of, _before_ the movie. I'll keep the A/N short and the story long! Enjoy!

Thunderclouds still hung in the darkened sky. Blaze, the beautiful Rapidash, continued to run at her fastest, despite the fact that there were two humans and a Pokemon on top of her.

"You know," Aaron began as his voice shook do to the strides of the Rapidash, "I've seen a lot of Rapidash before, but none of them can run like Blaze."

"Thanks," Lady Rin replied. "I can see the palace now. We're getting close!" She said hopefully.

"…palace…?" Lucario said, his voice raspy.

"That's right," Lady Rin said gently. "We're almost there. Just try to hold on until then, okay?"

"…I'll…try…" Lucario struggled to reply.

After a good half-hour, Blaze was cantering in through the palace. One of the servants were there soon,

"Lady Rin, are you all right?" He asked.

"We're fine." Rin replied. "But Lucario isn't. Escort him to the medical wing of the palace stat." She commanded, handing down the injured Pokemon.

"Is it okay if I come?" Aaron asked worriedly. Rin could well understand why he wanted to go. Lucario meant a lot to Aaron, and if the aura Pokemon were to die, Aaron would want to be there at his last moment.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'll escort him immediately, your highness." The servant replied, dashing away. Aaron followed closely as Rin took Blaze to the stables.

"…where…?" Lucario tried to ask.

"Lucario, it's okay. We're on the way to the medics." Aaron replied.

The servant suddenly stopped.

"We'll never get there in time this way," He muttered. "Send a stretcher and the medics!" He called.

Within seconds, four people and an experienced doctor came rushing. The servant carefully laid Lucario on the stretcher.

"Would it be possible if I could accompany Lucario?" He asked the doctor.

"Sir, it would be best if you were to wait in the palace." The doctor replied. "We'll send for you as soon as he's out of the intensive care unit."

"But isn't that for humans?" Aaron asked.

"Your Pokemon's body is enough like that of a human's, so it will treat him better." The doctor answered.

"All right." Aaron replied, sounding a bit saddened and nervous. By now, the four men carrying the stretcher had started off.

"Aaron, I am positive that your Pokemon will be fine." The doctor said. He soon took off with the four other men.

Aaron sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Please… let him pull through."

So, that is the end. Yay.


	6. insert creative name here

Time seemed to go by very slowly for Aaron. Though Lady Rin accompanied him, he was still worried. He looked out the window of the palace, seeing that the rain had not let up.

Rin put a hand on Aaron's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah… but, even if he is, I'll never forgive myself." Aaron said. "An old friend of mine-"

"One of my servants told me. They have him in custody right now." Rin replied. "It's not your fault, though."

Aaron sighed sadly, looking out the window.

The same doctor walked in the room.

"Aaron, can I speak with you?" He asked. Aaron walked over quickly.

"How is he?" Aaron asked.

"Well, your Pokemon is out of the ICU, but the wounds on the torso are serious. Luckily, the gash missed the vital organs, but was still infected. The growing abdominal bruise is something more serious, however. It has reached the intestinal organs and damaged them, but it is temporary. The storm exposure had left a very mild pneumonia, but it still shouldn't be taken lightly." The doctor explained.

"Will any of this stay with him for life?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Well, we think that the gash will disappear, as will the bruise. Abdominal pain will occur regularly after recovery, but nothing very serious at all. If he's lucky, he may even get over that."

"So, you're saying that Lucario will recover completely?" Aaron hopefully asked.

"Well, Aaron, the road to recovery for your Pokemon is a long one, but, yes." The doctor replied. "You're free to visit him if you like."

Aaron nodded gratefully, and the doctor led him to the recovery room. Aaron opened the door, and walked in. Lucario was in a bed, surrounded by the walls of a white room, and was awake. He noticed Aaron coming in.

Aaron walked over to the bedside.

"Hi…" Aaron started. "Good to see you…"

"Master… Aaron…?" Lucario said, looking as though he had just woken up.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so glad you're alive. How do you feel?" Aaron asked.

"… not great…" Lucario replied.

"Yeah… sorry to hear that. I've got good news, though. The doctor said you're going to make a full recovery." Aaron announced. Lucario instantly felt a mental weight get off of him.

"Good… I didn't want to die… without spending more time with you, Master…" Lucario confessed, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to refer to me as Master, okay?" Aaron said. "Just call me Aaron from now on."

"… okay." Lucario said.

"I really didn't want you to go, either." Aaron confessed as well. "I just see so many opportunities for what we can do… I guess I'll go, now." He finished.

"… That's fine…" Lucario replied. "… Aaron."

"Thanks." Aaron said, closing the door.

Just as Aaron was walking out of the door, the clouds gave way and the sun began to shine.

The official end is right here. But don't worry, I'll post an epilogue.


	7. Peace and a Visit from Mew

A/N: Okay, all you readers, watch closely. Are you watching? Okay, watch this. SCRATCH EPILOGUE FOR NOW. This is chapter seven. Basically... chapter seven. I just felt like it. It needed more, so I give it more. Maybe a semi-epilogue. I don't even know if I'll make an epilogue.

The thunder clouds had completely disappeared, and the water had almost completely evaporated. Aaron had been allowed to take Lucario from the medical wing and return him to the mini-palace where he lived. Aaron was quite happy to have the opportunity to do this, and Lucario was happy about it, too.

The sun of daylight had soon set, and the moon had come up. Before Aaron had taken Lucario home, the doctor had warned him that great pains would plague the aura Pokemon on that very night.

Aaron walked inside the normal-sized room. He looked at Lucario from afar, seeing that he was in a bed on the other side of the room. The pneumonia was making it hard to breathe, and sweat beaded his brow.

"Lucario, I want you to see someone you'll probably remember." He said. He put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. Pidgeot poked his head through the window.

Lucario instantly remembered the familiar face.

"Pidgeot…?" He said.

Pidgeot cooed, making his way inside and walking over to Lucario.

_"Aaron tells me you've been through a lot."_ He said in the Pokemon language. _I'm glad to see you again._

"It's nice to see you again, as well." Lucario replied. Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through his stomach. He cringed, trying to dismiss the pain somehow.

"Lucario, what is it?" Aaron asked nervously. "Is it the pain?"

Lucario nodded, still feeling as though somebody was repeatedly smacking him in the gut with a large stone.

"Here, I got some medication that might help," Aaron said, shifting through a bag he had brought. He pulled out a small vial filled with deep, violet liquid. He uncorked it, and held it up to Lucario's mouth. The Pokemon drank it down, but it was horribly bitter, but with a taste of sweetness.

"It was pretty bitter, so I tried sweetening it with some honey." Aaron said.

After Lucario had finished it, the pain had slowly ebbed away. Pidgeot cocked his head.

_"I need to leave now… I hope you get better_." Pidgeot said in the Pokemon language. Aaron had no idea what Pidgeot said, but the Pokemon exited the small house.

"Bye…" Lucario said softly as the bird Pokemon left.

Aaron pulled up a chair, and sat next to Lucario's bedside while looking out of the window. Silence filled the room.

"Full moon…" Aaron said quietly.

"Yeah… it's pretty…" Lucario replied.

"The storm cleared up pretty fast, too." Aaron said, still looking out the window. He sighed after a few moments. "Lucario, I'm sorry for"-

"Its okay, Aaron…" Lucario said. "It wasn't your fault… I had the feeling; I should have acted on it…"

"Well, maybe it wasn't anybody's fault." Aaron concluded. "But at least you're recovering, and we're both alive."

Lucario smiled a bit, and nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Aaron called.

"Lady Rin." The person at the door replied. Aaron opened the door, and sure enough, Rin stood there. She was holding a basket full of fruit of every kind.

"Your highness, what brings you here?" Aaron asked, bowing graciously.

"Well, I heard the news, and I came to drop this off and extend my good wishes." Lady Rin replied.

"That's very kind of you. The fruit looks good, as well." Aaron said.

"Well, it was for you and Lucario to eat. I hope it's enough…" Rin explained.

"Oh, no, it's perfect! We appreciate it." Aaron said gratefully.

Rin walked over to Lucario's bedside, looking down at the injured and ill Pokemon.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better than before." Rin said. Lucario looked up at her, and began to cough. Afterwards, he responded to her.

"Thank you… for the Rapidash's safe escort back…" Lucario said; his voice raspy.

"Well, it wasn't as though I would leave you." Rin said. "Well, I need to go to a meeting at the palace. Goodbye." She said, walking out of the door.

"Thank you for the gift basket, your highness." Aaron said.

"You're welcome. I hope Lucario gets well soon. Goodbye." Rin said exiting the room.

That same night did involve pain, but after Aaron had fallen asleep, Lucario was semi-awake. He saw something glow a bright green in the window, and then it came inside. Lucario began to panic. But he was relieved when he saw a little pink figure appear.

"Mew…?" Lucario said unsurely.

_"Hello!"_Mew chirped in the Pokemon language. _"I heard you got hurt, and I got worried."_

Aaron opened one eye, still acting as though he was asleep though he was fully conscious. He watched with the one open eye with interest.

"Thank you… the doctor says I will recover, though." Lucario replied.

_"Yeah, Pidgeot told me all about it. I'm happy that you're gonna be okay, so I came to say get well soon." _Mew said, giggling afterwards for no apparent reason.

"Well, it's good to see you, Mew." Lucario said.

_"Uh-oh! That time already?"_Mew said worriedly. _"I need to go now, okay?"_ She asked.

"That's fine." Lucario replied.

_"Well, get well soon!" _Mew said. She closed her eyes, and gave Lucario a sweet, innocent kiss on the nose, and flew away. _"Goodbye!"_

Aaron smiled, and went back to sleep.

Lucario at last felt drowsy after the long day, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

This officially marks THE END of Bitter Betrayal. Thank you reviewers, people who favorite it, and goodbye. I wish I could roll credits, but I don't have any, and they take up way too much space. Now, I can mark this story as Complete.

Domo arigatou!


End file.
